Dance With Me
by IncognitoMasque
Summary: Light is invited to a dance by L. Despite his suspicions, everything seems normal - Until L asks to dance with him. One-Shot. LxLight yaoi. Semi-Fluff. c:


This is my first Death Note FanFic. I thought up the idea while at FanimeCon. XD  
It's a little weird, but it's summer and I had to write it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any characters...but it would be cool if I owned L...  
**Pairing: **Ryuuzaki and Raito  
**Rating**: T for minor fluff, yaoi, and swearing.

Please enjoy and don't get offended for anything. It was just fun.

* * *

"What is that about, Light?"

"I don't know…" Light muttered in response to the Death God as he walked through the door. As he entered his room, he dropped his bag at the foot of his desk and took a seat in the chair, eyes never leaving the letter in his hands. The Death God hovered over him, trying to read what was written on the front. Both of them watched carefully as he turned it over and began to tear it open.

"Is that the letter L gave you?" Ryuk asked impatiently.

Light didn't respond as he slid the small card out of the envelope. He had already taken the time earlier that day to over analyse what kind of trickery might be involved, though thought it too obvious considering that L had simply handed the card to him. He let the envelope drift to the floor and opened the miniature card inside, reading it over carefully. He frowned deeply, pulling his head back slightly in shock.

_You have been formally invited to_

_The Annual -- Ballroom Dance_

_Located at -- the Grand Hall_

_On -- Friday Evening at -- Seven O'clock_

_Formal Dress is Mandatory_

The letter looked as though it had already been used before and the details had been altered. Several parts were hand written to modify the information given.

"Hey, Light, what is that?" Ryuk asked again.

"It's an invitation…to a formal dance. Why would he invite me to a dance? Is this some kind of scheme to find out if I'm Kira?" He muttered to himself. "If I go, he may suspect that I am only doing the same; trying to figure out information about him. If I don't go, he'll know it was because I was suspicious."

Ryuk raised his eyebrows and nodded curiously. "What are you going to do?"

Light turned to look at the Death God, swivelling his chair so that he was facing him. "Of course…it could always be some kind of trick. I've never been to a formal dance, but how many people has he invited? I wonder if he's even the host of the party…maybe he was just delivering it from someone else," He continued, debating whether or not it was even realistic for him to go to something like this. "Don't people normally take someone else to something like this? I wouldn't have anyone to take on such short notice…"

"You could take me," Ryuk giggled, though was ignored.

Light shrugged and sighed. "I'll just go for an hour or so, to check it out, and if anything comes up, I'll say I need to leave. It's very simple, you see?"

The Death God grunted, seeming more curious than anything else. Light was able to make decisions, and he normally seemed to make decent ones. Not that Ryuk was any judge, of course. He watched with interest as Light sorted through his wardrobe to find something he could wear to the dance, eventually pulling out a tuxedo.

"I hope it still fits…" He muttered. "The dance is in two hours and I don't have time to get a new one."

Two hours passed quickly and during that time, Light was able to convince himself to go to the dance. He dressed in the suit, surprised that it fit almost perfectly. He combed his hair, parting it to the left, though did little else to present himself with formal attire. A half hour before the dance was said to begin, he left his house, Ryuk following mindlessly behind him.

Light stopped across the street from the location noted on the card. He looked down at the invite in his hand and then up to the noted building with a sigh. "This is where it is…" He muttered.

He glanced momentarily to see if any cars were coming, though it seemed to be on some sort of private street. He crossed, surprised to see many people inside of the glass doors that separated him from the rest of the party. He entered through the doors, staring in awe at his surroundings.

There was a huge area in the middle with wooden floors for dance, a small stage above that with live music, and tables and chairs around the floor. There was a large table of food to one side of the room with plenty of wine and champagne, as well as a large supply of sweets. His thoughts of surprise were interrupted by a presence just next to him. He turned, jumping slightly to see Ryuuzaki there. It wasn't that he was surprised to see him, but that he was dressed in white tuxedo similar to the one that Light wore.

"Glad to see you could make it, Raito," He said with a slight grin, his thumb on one side of his mouth. Light looked around again and nodded slightly, observing the area. "Would you care to sit down?" Ryuuzaki asked politely, gesturing toward and empty table with a '_Reserved_' card on it.

Light agreed and took a seat on the far side of the table, allowing the other to sit in his strange way on the opposite side. L curled up in the chair, resting his hands on his knees and hunching over still. Light now noticed that he was not wearing any shoes.

"What is all of this about?" He asked, turning away to watch the dancers.

L shrugged slightly and followed Light's gaze to the dancers. "I thought you might want to come."

"Because you think I'm Kira?"

"Not necessarily. Though my suspicions have increased by one percent because you decided to come and based on how observant you are of everything."

Light frowned slightly, trying not to do anything that would be any more revealing. He looked back to L and shrugged. "Then I'm still not sure why you would have wanted me to come."

"You don't like dancing and free food, Raito?" L almost looked offended, tilting his head at Light.

"I'm not much of a dancer, I guess."

L's gaze drifted to Light's to stare at him contemplatively. "I would like to find out if that is true."

Light frowned with confusion. "I probably won't be dancing tonight, Ryuuzaki. Besides, I don't have a partner." He grinned.

Just as he was thinking that he'd escaped being forced to dance with a stranger, he was proven wrong yet again. L stood up slowly and shuffled to Light's side of the table, holding out his hand. _He can't be serious!! With his posture and habits…he'll be the worst dancer out there! Is he just doing this to make me look stupid? _When Light simply just stared at the hand, L shook it a bit. _Oh God…he's serious…Where'd that stupid shinigami go? _He thought, looking over his shoulder briefly. The Death God was nowhere in sight.

"Raito…?"

Light turned back to Ryuuzaki and, feeling completely uncertain, placed his hand in his. He slowly stood up, following the hunched figure to the dance floor. There were only two other same sex dance couples, though they both looked very serious about what they were doing. _I'm going to be dancing with the worst dancer…and we're not even a couple. _The thought seemed to disgust him, though he continued to walk to the wooden floor with Ryuuzaki.

The elder took both of Light's hands now, preparing to start the dance as soon as the next song started. Light began to curse himself for doing this. However, just as the music started, not only did Ryuuzaki's posture become amazingly perfect, but he seemed extremely professional. He began to move in perfect time with the music, Light struggling to keep his feet moving with such perfection in timing.

The dance was a waltz, and if Raito had to pick out who the best of all of the dancers were, it was easily his own partner. He was almost too shocked to continue to move, and his gaze was darting all over the place. He stared at his feet, praying he wouldn't step on L's bare toes, then around at the other dancers, at his hands, and even the ceiling.

"Raito! Look at your partner when you dance. Keep focused on the dance itself, not what's around you," Ryuuzaki instructed calmly. His voice even sounded different, more professional, as though this were what he should have truly been doing for a living.

Light nodded quickly and stared straight at L, who was now multiple centimetres taller than he was. Somehow, he felt dominated, defeated. And what was it that caused him to be defeated? Waltzing. He was defeated while fucking _waltzing_. Everything about Ryuuzaki's dancing was amazing. His posture, his stature, the way he moved, and the way his face was glued to Light's. He was defeated in more than one sense.

As the song slowed and faded out, Ryuuzaki's hands didn't leave from Light's. One was around his waist and the other clenched one of his hands. "Another song, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, feeling a little better about it this time.

"Yes…but this time you know how to match my steps, so we'll be closer. Like this," He explained, and pressed his hand against Raito's waist, pushing them together so that their clothes were grazing each other. Light felt his heartbeat speed up and warmth go through him as Ryuuzaki's hand still pressed softly against the small of his back. His hand remained on L's shoulder, afraid to adjust himself in any way whatsoever. Their faces were very close but for new height differences.

The next song started, a bit slower than the previous one. However, now Light was more used to moving his feet according to L's. Their two bodies were pressed closer with each step, drifting apart for only split seconds. As Raito gazed up at his partner, he felt his feet moving by themselves, and his mind was left to wonder. The two moved slowly towards the middle of the dance floor, various couples pausing to stare at one moving in such perfected harmony with the other. It appeared as though they had been dancing with one another for several years.

Once again, the song slowed and faded, though in their head's, it still played, and the two continued to dance to unheard music. Three more songs they danced, not even realising that they hadn't stopped even between the melodies or that with each dance they came precariously closer. At the end of the last strain of notes, they finally stopped dancing. Light still had a longing to stay where he was however, pressed intimately against his enemy's body.

"…Raito-kun…" Ryuuzaki muttered.

Raito opened his mouth slightly to speak, though no words came from it. Instead, L's lips moved downward to meet his in a slow, passionate kiss. Light's eyes widened for a moment, though his expression softened and they closed, drifting impossibly inward to his rival. He pushed himself too far, and L lost his balance, falling backward with Light tumbling on top of him onto the dance floor.

"Ryuuzaki…kun…I'm sorry…" He apologised as he hit his head on the wooden floor, his surroundings fading into black.

- - -

_Was it all a dream? It seemed so unreal, so impossible. What happened? I remember dancing endlessly with him…he was so perfect! And to think he could pull such physique off! And then he…we…we fell. He would never have done that, especially to someone who he suspects to be Kira, even if by only a small percentage. _Light's thoughts continued. He was awake now, though his eyes remained shut, afraid to wake from his sleep. _How long have I been sleeping anyway? _He wondered curiously. _And where did Ryuk end up?_ He shifted under the sheets and turned his head to hear a door opening and closing as well as the sound of a toilet flushing.

L shuffled around the couch, squatting beside Raito and staring at him. Feeling the presence of someone else, his eyes blinked open. In shock, he pushed himself backward, though the back of the couch prevented him from going far. L grinned slightly, one hand reaching up to take the lollipop out of his mouth.

Light refused to believe that what happened last night was real. But if it wasn't…how did he end up at L's…he didn't know what it was. His heart raced and he looked around, seeing most of his suit hung up by the door, noting that he was only in his boxers and a white under-shirt. Okay, the tuxedo might have been proof, but not about all that had happened. It could have just been a dream about the dance. He looked back to Ryuuzaki, frowning in shock.

"Good morning, Raito-kun!!" He grinned, putting the lollipop back in his mouth and standing up with his typical hunched posture.

Just the words were enough to convince him that he had not been dreaming.

* * *

xxxxxxxxx

Okie dokie, tell me what you think. XD  
There may still be a few spelling errors, but I apologise for that.  
Thanks for reading!

**Edit: **I'm fixing the ending because I do realise that it's rushed. I'll probably rewrite a lot of it because I wrote the whole thing in two hours without rereading and editing. XD  
But I don't know that I'll continue it...only if people really, _really_ want me to...because I have to think up a way to continue it.  
Thanks so so so so much for reading and reviewing!  
-Red


End file.
